My Clementine
by Heliospan
Summary: Oh my darlin', Oh my darlin, Oh my darlin', Clementine. Oneshot based on the Season 2 finale trailer. Read with caution. REVISED.


_They are weak and we are strong, it's why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety._

_**I'm not like you.**_

* * *

_We love you Clem_

_**I love you too, I miss you.**_

_Don't worry sweetie, we'll be home in a few days._

_**Okay, see you soon.**_

* * *

_Sometimes I used to think I was strong...but it's only a mask of my fear. My pain, my sorrows. Each friend I made, everyone who I loved around me...one by one left me alone...again. It started with Sandra...and I met Lee._

_Lee guided me. He taught me how to survive, he taught me how to use a gun...he taught me that somethings don't always go the way you want._

_I stepped further into the blizzard, clutching my bad side. _

_After the standoff, I blindly ran away with the baby...I called him Lee Jr. As much as I wanted to go back and check to see if everyone's okay, but I didn't. I ran off. I ran off because I was a coward...and what was important then was saving the baby...Rebecca's baby._

_I could not see through the sheet of white...but if I could I might thought I was dead. Sometimes I wanted to think I was. I sat, leaning against a fallen tree, seeing shadows fading in and out through the blizzard. I lifted my hand, hissing as the wound worsen. I placed my hand back at my side, almost felt as if it was glued back to place. From what I could remember, Arvo or that lady was the one who got me in the side. It hurt for a moment, but then the other shots that fired triggered something, and it told me to run away with the baby._

_I had to find...somewhere. I had to live. I had to be strong on my own._

_Lee told me that, he told me I had to live._

_But each day...everytime I wondered, if there was really a cure. If things ever went back to normal. How many days did I have left? How long do I have to go until I reach my dead end?_

_I sat here thinking that was the cold got to me a bit too quickly. I tried standing on my legs...felt more like lead._

_I tried not to think about the baby. But hours I frantically tried to save him...there was little food and not much it could drink. And as warm I tried to keep it throughout the nights, it cries grew weaker and weaker...and then it eventually stopped. And I buried him in his blanket by a rock. I carved in the wood: Here lies Lee. Jr - He really missed his mom._

I can't think of that anymore. I had to move on.

_**They are weak and we are strong, it's why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety.**_

_Damn it...not...now._

_I kept walking. I kept walking as far as I could...the blizzard seemed endless. There were sounds of walkers around but none of them came near. I breathed in deeply, putting my pistol up just in case. I was aware I could've been walking straight into a herd, but maybe they wouldn't pick my scent up as quickly if I just sped up._

_I kept walking. And then I heard a low snarl nearby that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up._

_"Look out!" Someone called in the blizzard as I snapped my head. I turned around and see a walker lurching forward at me. My breath hitched as I fought off the walker with my lead legs and shot it in the face with my gun. I dragged myself off the body and tried standing. I immediately felt back down as I heard the garble and snarls of the other walkers closing in on me. I pointed the gun up, waving it to shoot the first walker. I crawled, my side getting worse as I felt the blood spread over my stomach. I finally got up and started limping, sidestepping all the walkers that tried to grab me. I had to stay calm, because...I was hurt and...I don't have many bullets left. I took a bad step and fell over a tree root, my pistol falling out my hand and my head hitting a rock. My vision went in and out...seeing walkers closing in, ready to grab me..._

_And then I heard footsteps crunch in the snow as I tried lifting my head._

_"I gotcha Clem'" As giant hands picked me up by the waist and carried me in their arms. I felt myself get sleepy, as I tried to look through the sheet of white that once masked my vision...and then I could see._

_"Luke? Kenny?" I asked coarsely. The man did not respond as I exhaled, falling asleep quickly._

* * *

_"Clem!" As I heard Sandra call me from the back porch. I climbed down the tree, beaming up at her._

_"Were you playing with those baby raccoons?" She asked me, her hands on her hips._

_"No. They ran off." I slightly lied, then say the look in her eyes, "Well...except one."_

_"Well you shouldn't be up there with those wild animals. They can bite you, and you can get sick." Sandra scolded me. I lowered my head, apologizing, as she smiled._

_"But that is odd, it's a family of 'coons, so why would there be one left?" Sandra wondered._

_"I took a peek and saw it was hurt. I think it's his leg." I told her._

_Sandra smiled at me. "Run in the house and fetch me the first aid kit, maybe I can lure it down with some food."_

_I nodded as I ran back into the house and grabbed the first aid kid. When I came back, the baby coon was already warming up to Sandra thanks to the food she offered. I handed her the first aid as she pet the raccoon softly, making it less scared._

_"You can pet it too. You'll just have to wash your hands when you're done." Sandra said. I nodded as I smiled. I knelt, staring at the raccoon's beady eyes._

_"It's okay, Sandra is going to help you." I told it. I reached out slowly as it still stared, until I softly touched it's head. Then it made a little noise, then resting his head against the grass. Sandra continued, putting a little bandage on the raccoon's leg._

_"There." As Sandra told me to stand back. The baby raccoon shortly got up, tested it leg, and ran off. I watch it disappear in the hole of the wooden fence._

_"That was nice how you realized there was a missing 'coon. Even if it had diseases, you still wanted to help it." Sandra told me._

_"It was hurt. If you were a hurt raccoon Sandra, I'd help you too." I smiled as she laughed._

_"You would Clem', you would." She smiled. "Now, go get cleaned up...I'll be making dinner and we can watch a movie!"_

* * *

_I woke up to a bright light that shone down on me. I laid my head against the grass, not wanting to open my eyes...it felt like sunlight bathing on me._

_"Clementine, wake up." A familiar, male voice told me. I grumbled, blinking a million times. I finally opened my eyes, sitting up against what I thought was the same log. But...it wasn't cold and full of snow. I looked up and saw a pair of long legs, looking up up up and seeing the familiar black man's hand. I could see the bite mark on his left wrist but his skin wasn't paling like I remembered. My heart stopped as I stared straight at the face of Lee._

_"L-l-l-l-LEE?" I stuttered as he helped me up. I was too overwhelmed to realized what happened...why he was here...why things didn't make sense...but then...it did._

_"Clem, oh how you grown." As Lee knelt slightly to hug me. I was still stunned, as I returned the affection._

_"Lee...I...don't-" I tried to think. _

_"It's okay Clem. It's over." Lee told me sincerely. I then turned around and saw everyone...everyone who I knew and held close to me. I was then filled with such warmth and other feelings I could not think at the moment...as I burst out crying. Tears that I haven't shed since Lee...left._

_"What's wrong Clem?" Christa asked. I sniffed and sobbed as Lee held me._

_"She's just a little overwhelmed." Omid told Christa._

_"We've waited a while Clem'." Kenny smiled, "You were...all alone...and then..." As he looked at Rebecca, who held her baby along with Alvin._

_"I was...so scared...I couldn't...I-" I said between sobs as Lee held me._

_"We all knew Clem. You were just one little girl...and we are blessed to meet you." Lee said. "You changed us."_

_"You were more than just a little girl taggin' along with folks. You're a hero Clementine." Pete told her._

_I sniffed, wiping my eyes as I looked at everyone around. Then I spotted Mom and Dad._

_"Mom! Dad!" I could feel myself falling apart, but I held it together because the warmth from them was like milk and cookies out the oven._

_"Honey, we're so proud of you." Mom told me._

_"And you kept my hat." Dad's eyes twinkled. "Even if it's a little dirty."_

_"I'm sorry Dad. I tried my best." I smiled as he laughed at his own joke. I hugged him as Mom held me as well._

_"Clementine." Kenny started, "You did damn well."_

_I beamed at everyone, as Nick yawned, stretching._

_"Well? Are we going or not?" Lee asked._

_"Yeah, let's go home." I smiled as I held Mom and Dad's hand, and walked with everyone. _

**Everyone who taught me to fight to the end.**

* * *

_**Oh my Darling, Oh my Darling,**_

_**Oh my Darling Clementine.**_

_**You are lost and gone forever,**_

_**Dreadful sorry, Clementine.**_


End file.
